Kid x Crona: to he who loves her
by 1-Hell-of-a-fangirl
Summary: Crona and Kid don't know it yet, but they both love eachother very much. This is the story of how they find out, and what they do. In this story Crona is a girl. WARNING- NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18!


Kid x Crona in:

To he who loves her

Kid walked down the halls of the DWMA towards the doors that allow people to enter and leave the truly magnificent, symmetrical school in which saved the lives and souls of so many. Kid sighed as he walked down the halls, so sucked into his mind that he ignored all of the beautiful symmetry placed all around the school. He thought about the passionate and sincere look Crona gave him as she left his house the night before with Maka. They had thrown a party at Kids house in celebration of Crona's birthday. It was Kids idea to throw her a party, and Maka helped him set everything up.

Crona was always so puzzled to the fact that all of these people Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki, loved her so much. She didn't know why everyone was so nice to her, as no one had ever been before. Crona, for once, had true friends that loved her for who she was. Crona loved all of them, although Black Star made her nervous, he was a good friend. She loved Maka for being such an amazing friend, no, for being the first friend she ever had. Crona loved them all, but she had especially strong feelings for Kid. He was an amazing person and could always comfort her when she was in distress. Just looking into his passionate golden eyes could make her calm down.

Crona always thought of Kid a lot. About his beautiful, passion filled golden eyes, his soft pale skin and his jet black hair with the three unforgettable white stripes that Kid so loathed. Crona thought the stripes were cute, and that they were a thing that makes him so different from anyone else. The truth is, Crona didn't care the stripes were asymmetrical, she loved them. Kid was always so gentle and kind to Crona. He helped her through so many things. Crona felt like she could tell him anything.

Crona sat on her bed against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in them in her room in Maka and Soul's house. She had to live with them since she had no other place to go. Maka went shopping, which made Crona uncomfortable and Soul went somewhere with Black Star, who also made her uncomfortable. Crona couldn't stop thinking about the party the night before, no not the party itself, but Kid who made the party. She thought about how tender he always was to her. Crona slid down the wall a little; she couldn't stop thinking about Kid.

"Crona! I'm home!" Maka shouted. Crona slipped out of her daze and walked out of her room. Crona said "Hello Maka, can I help you with the groceries?" Maka smiled and nodded. Crona walked out to the car and grabbed the two bags that were left, shut the trunk, and walked inside the house. She walked into the kitchen and set down the groceries next to where Maka had set the other ones. She started putting the groceries away. Maka said with a smile "Thanks Crona!" Crona looked back at Maka and said "Oh, it's nothing." Crona could never wrap her head around why Maka was always so nice to pretty much everyone she met. The only person Maka didn't like was her father.

Maka smiled at Crona and said "Kid is coming over today, I noticed that your grades have been falling, and when I try to help, you get confused. Sorry, I hope you don't mind, I meant to talk to you about it, but you know my life." Crona said "Really!? I mean, umm, t-that's great…. S-so, when will he get here?" Maka cocked up one eyebrow, smiled and said "He should be at any mi-" She was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door. Maka looked at her watch and saw that it was exactly 4:30pm. She said "Wow, as always, he is exactly on time." Maka went back to putting the groceries away in their appropriate spots.

Crona walked out of the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Maka wasn't watching, and then ran to the door. She opened the door and saw Kid standing in the doorway with an almost nervous look on his face, but when he saw Crona, he smiled at her gently. Crona looked at his face and smiled. She looked at his honey gold eyes and said, trying not to sound or look nervous "H-hi K-Kid. H-how are you? Please, c-come in."

Kid looked into Crona's deep, emotion filled, and bluish grey eyes. He blushed a little bit; feeling kind of embarrassed just realizing that he had just been standing in the doorway, staring at Crona for quite a long time. Kid walked in the door into the house. He said "So, Crona, what do you need help with? Shall we get to studying?" He smiled and just as Crona was about to say something, Maka walked into the room and said "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to the movies with Tsubaki, Crona, you wouldn't like it, it's supposed to be really scary. I won't be back until tomorrow because I'm gonna spend the night with Tsubaki, Soul and Black Star are going camping, so I guess you guys have the house to yourselves." With that, she waved goodbye, and walked out the door. She turned around and said "Oh yah, you guys can go out or make something for dinner."

Kid drew his attention back to Crona and said "So, what do you need help with?" in a cheerful voice. Crona looked at Kid and said "Umm, follow me." Crona walked to her bedroom door and walked inside then said "Please, come in." Kid walked into the room and closed the door. Crona blushed and said "W-why did y-you close the door?" in a shaky voice. Kid turned around and said "Oh, sorry, it's a habit, here; I'll just open the door." Kid blushed a deep shade of red thinking about what Crona might have been thinking. He reached for the door knob and opened the door. He walked over to where Crona was standing and said "So, where are your text books and things. Crona walked over to her night stand and grabbed her text books. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her signaling Kid to come sit down.

Kid started to walk towards the bed, when he felt his foot hit something, making him fall over. He fell onto the bed, just above Crona. His hands were on the bed on both sides by Crona's head and his knees fell on either side of Crona's hips, and Crona lay flat on her back underneath Kid, wildly blushing with her eyes shut tight. She whimpered a bit and Kid realized the position they were in. Kid's cheeks turned as red as tomatoes. He hopped up from the bed with such force that he fell on the ground with a thud. He blushed even more, even though it seemed impossible to get anymore red than he already was. He said in a panicked voice "Oh my god! I am SO sorry; i-it was an accident! I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm so sorry."

Crona sat up, still blushing wildly and said "N-no, i-it was my fault. I shouldn't have left things on t-the floor. I'm sorry." Crona got up and reached her hand out to help Kid up. Kid blushed even more to where he looked as though his face was going to burst into flames. He took Crona's hand and got up. He shook his head and the blush on both of their cheeks went down, but was definitely still there. Kid couldn't stop thinking "Oh my God, Oh my God, I am in Crona's bedroom and there is no one else here. Oh my God, she must feel so strange. Maybe I should invite her to my house so she could be somewhere that there are other people, no that would freak her out more. Would it? What if Patty said something stupid? Does Crona even like Patty; I bet Patty makes her nervous. Maybe it would make her less nervous to be where Liz and Patty are. Is she nervous? Does she even like me like I like her? I probably disgust her. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her… NO, WHAT AM I THINKING! I can't take advantage of her like that. I truly am disgusting, aren't I. Well, no matter, right now Crona needs my help, and I fully intend to help her as best as I can."

Crona spaced off too and kept thinking "Kid is in my room. Oh my God, there isn't anyone else here. Does that make him uncomfortable? Does he even like me like I like him. I think I love him, no I know I love him. Does he love me? I wish he would kiss me, no, that's wrong. Stop thinking things like this! It's wrong of me to think this… what if he wants to- no, why would he want to waste a kiss on me? I want him to be my first kiss, no STOP THINKING THAT! He's probably kissed a lot of girls. Though he would be my first kiss, would I be his? No, don't get yourself too worked up over it; it couldn't happen, could it?"

Kid was the first to come back to his senses. He said in a newly calm voice "Ok, so, which subject would you like to have help on first?" Crona snapped out of it then grabbed one of her text books and pointed at it. Kid smiled softly and said "Can I see the book for a moment?" Crona handed him the book and Kid opened it to the page the class was working on. Crona listened to what Kid had to say. He explained it in a way that Crona really understood. He had such a way with words. For once in Crona's life, she finally fully understood a subject. She finally knew how to deal with something. Crona smiled a genuine smile, not a nervous one, not a confused one, but an actual genuine smile of happiness.

Kid noticed Crona smiling. She had a beautiful smile. Kid knew this was a genuine smile, he knew it wasn't one of her nervous smiles. This one was different. Her lips curved in such a way that made Kid feel warm just by looking at them. Her eyes glimmered and shined with the happiness she had. The deep pools of what seemed to be murky water seemed clear at that moment. Crona's eyes were usually a foggy color that looked like dust in water. Kid just couldn't see past it, the fog in her eyes seemed to make her mysterious, like no matter how hard she tried, the fog covered up the girl she wanted to be, and was. She couldn't seem to clear the fog, she never really wanted to. She let the fog cover her true self, she couldn't push past it. She couldn't find her way through; she was lost with no one to help her find her way out. Kid was truly happy at that moment, realizing that he had finally been able to clear the fog that trapped the girl for her whole life.

Crona was so excited that she leaned over and hugged Kid. She said "Thank you so much." Kid's eyes opened wide and he blushed. He closed his eyes and put his arms around Crona and hugged her back. Kid wanted to kiss her oh so badly, but he didn't want to ruin anything. Crona finally pulled away. She leaned over again, and this time, kissed Kid on the cheek. Kid blushed to a deep shade of pink. Crona then blushed and said "Oh my god! I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean t-" She was cut off by Kid who cupped her hands against her face. Crona leaned her head into Kid's hand and blushed wildly. Kid scooted closer to Crona and put his hand on her chin and leaned her head upwards. Crona looked into Kid's eyes and Kid looked into hers.

Kid leaned towards Crona and kissed her softly on the lips. Crona blushed, but closed her eyes, as did Kid. Crona kissed Kid back as best as she could. They finally pulled away after about ten seconds. Kid leaned over and whispered in Crona's ear "I love you." Crona smiled, she was so utterly and entirely happy. She said back to Kid "I love you too." Crona started to cry, she was overwhelmed with happiness. Kid said "Why are you crying?" Crona responded "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. I've never been this happy in my entire life!" Kid smiled, pleased to hear her say these words.

Crona blushed and said "T-that was my first kiss." Kid's eyes lit up and said "Really! I'm actually glad to hear that, it was mine too. I'm glad we were both each other's first kiss." Crona smiled. Kid looked at her and said "Although this may have been our first kiss, it most definitely won't be our last. Kid put his arms around Crona and pulled her towards himself. He put his lips up to hers and Kid could feel Crona's tongue licking his lip, and Kid opened his mouth and licked her tongue. He stuck his tongue into Crona's mouth and they licked at each other's tongues. They finally pulled away from each other, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Kid kissed Crona's neck, and she moaned just a little. Kid then said "I don't want to rush into anything if it makes you uncomfortable. If you'd like, we could go out to dinner, I know a great place. Like I said, we can do this at our own pace, I'm not entirely sure if I want to lose my virginity just yet, but I will for you if you would like." Crona smiled and said "I'm a virgin too. I'm not really hungry, d-do you think we can eat a little later? Unless, you're hungry that is." Kid smiled and said "I'm glad; I'm not really that hungry either." Crona nervously asked "Umm, d-do you think you can go back to doing that thing you were doing before?" Kid smiled.

Kid did as Crona asked and started kissing her neck again. Crona let out little whimpers and groans as Kid kissed her neck. Kid gave a gentle nibble on her neck and Crona bit her lip. Kid came back up to Crona face and kissed her gently on the lips. Crona pushed against Kids lips with her own, kissing him harder. Kid lightly nibbled at Crona's bottom lip, and then licked it. Crona immediately opened her mouth, allowing Kids tongue to penetrate her lips and explore and taste every inch of her mouth. They both let out little whimpers and moans, as neither of them had ever felt this amazing sensation before. Crona grabbed onto the back of Kid's shirt with both of her hands as the kiss progressed from gentle to almost eager. Kid kept his arm around Crona's neck and his other arm with his hand on Crona's cheek.

As they were still kissing, Crona started using her hands to unbutton Kid's shirt. Kid noticed and pulled away. He said "Are you sure you want this?" Crona looked at him with sincere eyes and said "You are the one I want, truly, but only if you want me, and you promise to never to leave me, I wouldn't know how to deal with that. I love you." Kid smiled at her gently and said "Crona, I've always had strong feelings for you. You are my first love, and I promise on my life as a shinigami, you will be my only. I love you more than anything Crona, and it would be an honor to lose my virginity with you. I don't want you to feel as though I'm pushing you into this, so we can do this at our own pace, Ok?" Crona's face lit up with joy and she said "I'm so glad to hear you say that. You are the only person who I _want _to lose my virginity with, you are my love, and I'm happy that I am yours." Kid put his hand on Crona's cheek and stroked her face gently with his thumb, then leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss on her soft lips. Crona let out moans as Kid gently nibbled on her bottom lip and stroked her arm.

Crona unbuttoned Kids shirt as they kissed and pulled it off of him. Crona pulled away to look at Kid's bare chest. Although he was still young, he had muscular arms and a hard, muscular mid section. Crona put her hands on Kid's finely sculpted chest and felt that alothough his body was slightly muscular, not in an overly muscular way though, his pale skin was soft to the touch. His body was slender so he was flexible, but Kid was strong to. He truly was handsom. As Crona felt his chest, Kid blushed a little, never being touched there by another person before. Crona looked up at Kid and smiled softly then said "You are so handsom." Kid blushed even more and looked down, but smiled. Crona reached up to Kid's face and brought him down to a passion filled reached down and stroked one of Crona's breasts gently. Crona's eyes widened and she blushed. As Kid stroked her breasts, she moaned and whimpered, she had never been touched there before so it was a very sensitive area. KId noticed her whimpering and pulled away from Crona's lips and pulled his hands off of Crona's breasts then said "If this makes you uncomfortable, I will stop, all you need to do is say the words" Crona took his hand and gently put it back on her breast and said "Please...d-don't stop." Kid blushed, but then gave her breast a little squeeze and Crona moaned loudly and shut her eyes tight. As Kid fondled her breasts she bit her lip.

Kid took off Crona's shirt that she was wearing, exposing her light blue laced bra with a dark blue bow on the front. Kid looked at Crona's slender body, it was a truly femanine body. She looked so fragile, her light, pale skin was soft and radiant. The small light blue bra she wore was perfectly symmetrical. She had small breasts, but Kid thought they were cute. Crona blushed as Kid looked at her, and so did Kid. Kid said "You are so beautiful Crona." He smiled and kissed Crona's neck. Crona moaned as Kid started to kiss her lower and lower untill he got to the middle of her chest. Kid kissed the middle of her chest, then moved his head away. Kid reached around to Crona's back and unbuckled her bra. Crona shut her eyes tightly as Kid removed her bra. She blushed and put her arms over her chest. Kid gently caressed her chin and made her look into his eyes. Crona looked into Kid's eyes and he smiled. Kid said passionatly "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you are beautiful. Please, remove your arms so I can see your beautiful body." Crona blushed, but then did as Kid said. She removed her arms from her chest and let them drop to her sides. Kid looked at her small breasts and blushed wildly. He had never seen bare breasts before. He said with a soft smile "You are beautiful Crona." Crona smiled and Kid started to kiss her neck again. He kissed her lower and lower untill he kissed one of Crona's breasts. Crona moaned in pleasure. Kid pulled his head away and gently pinched at Crona's nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. He felt Crona's pink nipples become hard and Crona moaned loudly in pleasure.

Kid noticed that the door was still open, so he closed it. He whent back to Crona's bed and started fondling her pink, hardened nipples with his fingers. Kid took his fingers away and put his mouth on one of Crona's nipples. He sucked on it gently and Crona said in between moans "P-please... ung.. h-harder... ohh... ngg.. mm.." Kid sucked harder and licked crona's nipple. Crona felt Kids warm, wet tongue lick her nipple and she moaned loudly. His tongue was like magic. Crona said "Ohh... K-Kid... nnn... I-I'm ready... Ohh." Kid pulled his head away from Crona's breast and licked it once more. Crona then said "I-It's not fair that you pleasure me, but I don't pleasure you." Crona reached down and touched Kid's member through his pants. He gasped as that was a VERY sensitive area. He had never been touched there before. Kid moaned and Crona noticed. She unzipped Kids pants and told him to take off his pants. Kid took off his pants and Cron got on her knees and pulled down Kid's boxers, which were perfectly symmetrical, of course. Kid blushed as Crona stared at his member.

It was large and looked hard. Crona had Kid sit on the bed and she gently grabbed his cock. Kid bit his lip and whimpered as Crona did so. She moved her hand up and down along the pole and Kid's cock became rock hard. Kid blushed then gasped and moaned loudly as Crona licked his slit. Crona stuck the head into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Kid bit his lip harder and shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't help but moan loudly as it was too mauch for him to handle with his first time. Crona put more of it into her mouth and as she sucked on it, she licked the slit. Kid felt like he was going to burst, it was way too much, he had never been touched there, let alone did he ever have someone suck on it, so it was very sensitive, even if someone ust barely brushed it, and now someone was harshly sucking on it and Kid was overwhelmed. His whole face turned red and he clenched his eyes shut as the pleasure overwhelmed his entire body. Kid didn't know what this was, as it had never happened to him before, but it was too much. Kid started to pant heavily and he gave one more loud moan as the pleasure over took his entire body and he came to, what he didn't know was, an orgasm. Crona put her hands on his balls as she sucked and Kid came in Crona's mouth. Kid had no idea what ust happened, and neither did Crona, but they both enoyed it.

After Kid's body relaxed, he layed flat on the bed. Crona got up and whiped the juices off of her mouth and layed next to Kid. She put her head on his chest and hugged him. She said "A-are we done then?" Kid looked at her with a grin and said "Only if you want to be." Crona said "I don't want to be done yet." Kid smiled and sat up. He said "It's my turn now." He got on his knees and grabbed Crona's arms, pulling her into a sitting up position. He took her legs and set her feet on the ground. He took her shorts off and looked at her light blue laced panties that matched her bra. He removed her panties and put them on the ground. Crona pulled her legs together, embarassed. Kid smiled on pulled her legs apart, spreading them widely. He stared at the girls womanhood and smiled. He took his hand and rubbed it against the top. She blushed and clenched her eyes shut. Kid put his finger inside of Crona's womanhood and massaged it softly. Crona bit her lip. Kid touched her clitoris and Crona gave out a little shriek. Kid put his face against her vagina and licked it inside. Crona moaned and would shriek a little every time Kids hot, wet tongue would go over her clitoris. Kid stuck his tongue inside of Crona's vagina and moved his tongue in and out, going deeper every time. Crona was overwhelmed with pleasure. She managed to say "Please... harder."Kid started to lick her vigorously and Crona moaned with pleasure.

"I'm ready." Crona said in a quiet voice after calming down. Kid smiled and got on top of her in the position they were in when Kid had tripped before. Kid kissed Crona on the lips and started to push inside of her. Crona shrieked loudly and Kid noticed that Crona started to bleed. Kid immeadiatly pulled out, and Crona said "P-please, d-don't... don't stop." Kid looked at her sincerely and said "But you're bleeding, I don't want to hu-" Kid was interupted by Crona kissing him on the mouth. She said "Please." kid had a concerned look on his face, but he did as Crona said. Crona would shriek sometimes as Kid was a little to big for her. Kid moaned whenever he pushed in more, she was so warm. As Kid pumped harder, they both finally reached their climaxes. Kid came inside of Crona and Crona moaned as the liquid shot into her.

Kid flopped onto the bed on his back next to Crona. Crona hugged him and put her head on his chest. KId put his hand on Crona's head and stroked her hair gently. Kid looked at Crona and said "Are you Ok?" Crona kissed Kid's cheek and said "I'm better then Ok." Crona got up and pulled on her clothes. Kid did the same. Once they were done getting dressed, they walked out of Crona's room. Kid kissed CRONA on the forehead and smiled. Crona said "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Kid smiled and nodded his head. They walked out the door and whent to Kid's car. They got in and drove to a restaurant. They laughed and talked all throughout dinner, and when they were done, they whent back to Crona's house to pick up some of Crona's clothes, then whent to Kid's house because Kid offered for Crona to stay the night. As they walked in the door of the giant house, Kid said "I bet you're tired, lets go to bed." They walked into Kid's roo and changed into their pajamas.

Kid sat on his bed and layed down. He patted the spot next to him and Crona layed down next to Kid. Crona looked up at Kid and said "Oh, won't Liz and Patty be freaked out?" Kid looked at Crona and said "Why does it matter if anyone knows? I want people to know, don't you?" Crona smiled and said "Yes, I do." Crona and Kid fell asleep in each others arms, truly happy. They both felt true happiness at that moment and knew that they were the ones for each outher. It was real love.

THE END.


End file.
